1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to computer systems, and more particularly to a computer system with a riser card secured therein.
2. General Background
In a computer system, a motherboard with sockets formed thereon is secured in a chassis. The sockets are usually used to secure AGP (Accelerated Graphics Port) cards or PCI-E (Peripheral Component Interconnect Express) cards for expanding functions of the computer system. However, the sockets of different motherboards are predetermined, and do not fit different types of AGP cards or PCI-E cards. So, a riser card is usually provided to transform the sockets to fit different types of AGP cards or PCI-E cards.
In order to stably secure the riser card, a securing plate is formed in the chassis between side plates thereof. The riser card is fixed on the securing plate with screws after the riser card is inserted into the socket of the motherboard, so that the riser card is stably secured in the chassis. Unfortunately, the securing plate takes up additional space in the chassis. Therefore, if the riser card is not needed, the space taken up by the securing plate is wasted.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer system with a mounting apparatus for securing a riser card in a chassis without wasting space.